(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a dubbing tape recorder, in particular, to a dubbing tape recorder permitting easy replacement of a magnetic tape on the playback side in the course of a dubbing operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
As one example of tape recorders which enable dubbing, there is a cassette tape recorder disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2566/1979 of Hitachi, Ltd. This cassette tape recorder has such a structure that upon dubbing, a playback operation by one of the tape drive mechanisms and a recording operation by the other tape drive mechanism can be started at the same time and a playback operation (or recording operation) by one of the tape drive mechanisms can be started simultaneously with the completion of a playback operation (or recording operation) by the other tape drive mechanism. The latter operations are generally called "linking operation".
When one wants to replace, for editing purposes, the magnetic tape on the playback side by another magnetic tape in the dubbing mode in such a tape recorder, it is necessary to stop simultaneously the tape drive mechanisms on both sides and after replacement of the former magnetic tape by the latter magnetic tape, to set the recording side into a recording pause state and then to start the playback side so that the pause state of the recording side is released to resume the dubbing operation.
In order to replace the magnetic tape on the playback side upon a dubbing edition, the above-described conventional tape recorder requires the following 4-step operation, which is cumbersome.
(1) Stimultaneous stop of the tape drive mechanisms on both side.
(2) Replacement of the magnetic tape.
(3) Pause of recording.
(4) Resumption of playback.